


Sapnu puas

by Dzannan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzannan/pseuds/Dzannan
Summary: Turn the title upside down.tfw you accidentally send nudes but it turns out you don't regret it the slightest - hikarain on TumblrUniversity student Lúcio sends a very scandalous photo to fellow student Jamison Fawkes at a ridiculous hour in the morning. He has zero regrets.See notes at the end for more info idk this is my first fic on here ever smh.





	Sapnu puas

3:25 am. The perfect time for music making; when you hit that sweet spot between exhausted and hyper-awake, ideas just seemed to flow a lot faster. Lύcio was fighting a hard battle with his eyelids – but his hands hadn’t stopped writing. Words into sentences, sentences into poetry. Quick notes on the melody and important pauses. He yawned, shoving himself up off the bed and onto his knees, stretching his arms behind him and arching his back. He felt a series of small pops in his spine, the tension released, and sighed.

In all honesty, he should have been channelling this manic energy into his schoolwork – exams were up soon and Professor Lindholm was notorious for setting ridiculously difficult papers, even if they were just his elective class. Dr. Ziegler wasn’t really any better either, but he had a much better handle on his major. The intense study over the last four days had done nothing for his growing distaste for schoolwork, however.

It wasn’t that he disliked school, or studying really, per se. It was just that exam crunch time left little room for him to indulge in his eclectic hobbies – whether it was skating or football or writing songs. Being cooped up in a library or at home pouring over coursework for hours on end just didn’t sit well. But he had a stellar track record at stake and so he made sacrifices. He glanced over at the open textbooks scattered across his desk. Tonight was not one of those sacrifices.

A low buzz startled him – muffled chime informing him of his phone’s location as he fished it out from between his mattress and the wall.

**1 New Message**

The brightness of the screen assaulted his eyes and he narrowed them to a squint as a quick flick of his fingers adjusted the settings.

 

 **(330) 9787 2770** ~Ill b ur dynam8

_Oi u hav the notes 4 old torbs last tutes_

He blinked at the number, before pulling up the user profile. The image of a tongue with a greasy gear on it. No real clues there. His phone buzzed again.

 

 **(330) 9787 2770** ~Ill b ur dynam8

_its junkie_

**(330) 9787 2770** ~Ill b ur dynam8

_jamie but dont call me that_

Right. Jamie, from the study group. Hana had set one up in an effort to make them all more productive. At the moment it consisted of five people – him, Hana, Lena, Lena’s friend Genji and … Jamie. He hadn’t really talked to the guy that much in all honesty; Lúcio was a friendly person but getting to know everyone in your class when you were taking a full load of modules was pretty taxing business. But Hana had vouched for him, and he’d seemed pretty excited to be included in the whole affair in the beginning, chatting up a storm on the group chat. Lúcio’d maybe engaged with him a couple of times through the group but hadn’t yet saved his number.

 

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_hey!_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_up late?_

**(330) 9787 2770** ~Ill b ur dynam8

_yeh. ol pigface said i need 2 b working harder_

**(330) 9787 2770** ~Ill b ur dynam8

_was trying 2 study but forgot 2 take a pic of the notes last sesh_

Pigface. Lúcio racked his brain trying to remember the brief exchanges they’d had in the group chat. He recalled something vague about a relative or so.

 

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_ur uncle?_

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_yeh._

**(330) 9787 2770** ~Ill b ur dynam8

_what abt u?_

He rubbed at his eyes, a yawn reminding him that his body was itching to crash. He shook it off, reaching out to grab the bottle of water on his nightstand as he replied.

 

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_writing some stuff._

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_and trying not to die :P_

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_sweet m8._

 

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_ask hana 4 her energy drinks nxt time._

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_ive had 4_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_!!!_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

 _that stuff is **not**_ _good for you_

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_lol at least im not tired_

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_still gna need those notes m8_

Right. The notes.

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_oops._

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_sry_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_gimme a sec._

 

He flicked over to his gallery, swiping quickly up the screen to try and locate the right images. His 3 am – he glanced at the time – _4 am_ brain did not appreciate the sheer volume of photos he’d taken over the span of three days. Half of the stuff in there were pictures he didn’t recognize; likely from the various group chats he was in. He accidentally scrolled too far up and had to backtrack before ticking off the ones Jamie needed, making sure to quickly save his number at the same time.

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_here u go._

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_lmk if u need anything else_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_gonna be up all night :P_

He yawned again, the dull ache in his eyes almost tempting him to give in to the urge to sleep. But he couldn’t afford losing his momentum – not now when he had something good going. In all likelihood he’d probably read over his work in the afternoon (after a good nap) and find a multitude of things wrong with it. But the editing could come later. Right now he just needed to get his ideas out of his head and onto paper.

His pillow called to him enticingly.

“Come on, keep it together.”

He slapped a hand lightly against his cheek. Pick up the rhythm. Get back to work. More words – fix the melody. He hummed under his breath, testing the notes on his tongue, seeking out just the right flow. He wrote till his sight started to blur around the edges, the clock flashing a nagging green at him as time slipped by a little quicker than he would have liked.

_Almost 5._

His phone buzzed again. And again. And another time.

He frowned.

**4 New Messages.**

The photo icon blinked next to the alerts. Jamie had sent him something.

When he flicked open the messenger he nearly dropped his damn phone.

It was… a picture of Jamie. A very specific part of Jamie. It was his dick. It was a picture of Jamie’s dick and it was 5 in the morning and his brain was short circuiting.

There were a number of things running through his head at the moment – ‘ _WTF’_ being the most prominent, ‘ _WHY’_ in close second, and then that small, tired part of his thoughts stirring in vague interest.

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_fuck m8_

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_u look good_

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_fuck_

He looked…good? Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

He scrolled up and then promptly sucked in a breath before shoving his face into the pillows, letting out a long, drawn out screech that only seemed to worsen the burning of his cheeks. He’d messed up.

Settled quietly at the end of the list of notes he’d sent Jamie, was a picture of him. Naked. In bed. Shorts shoved down past his ass, leg drawn up slightly and hip raised just-so; enough for the tip of his cock to peek out from under him. The corner of his face was visible only so far as to show his mouth, open and panting heavy, the lighting from his bedside table making the wetness of his lips prominent. He didn’t need to look close at it to remember all the details because he remembered _taking_ it.

One of his many self-indulgent moments, messing around before he slept, getting off with his headphones around his neck, the thrum of the bass tickling his skin. It hadn’t been something meant to be seen by anyone besides himself – the photos he took were more to fuel his own private thrill than for any real purpose. But now he’d gone and sent it to Jamie. Who’d… sent him one in return.

He bit his lip, fingers curling into his sheets as his brain worked, wide awake now but still slow to process. His phone buzzed again and he sat back upright, breathing out slowly, before opening up his messenger again.

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_tell me ur still up m8_

He hesitated.

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_yeah_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_im up._

Something fluttered in his gut. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was – but he _knew_ the quiet shiver that followed. Cheap thrills. Always there for when he was about to rush in headfirst into something without thinking it all the way through.

He scrolled back up, tapping on the picture Jamie had sent him, bringing it up to encompass his screen. It was a quick snap – the edge of a thumb blurred at the corner of the image, but not enough to cover up the rest of it. Jamie was skinny – rail thin really, the slant from his shoulders to his waist made twice as dramatic by the decent line of muscles visible underneath the pale skin. Lúcio had thought once that Jamie always looked a little ill. The picture proved him anything but. The sharp point of Jamie’s chin hunkered down low over his chest – the image taken from a high angle, slightly awkward. He had on only boxers, which were pushed down past his knees, legs spread open wide on the chair he was sitting in. His free hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, the tip flushed pink and glistening faintly under the orange light. _He_ looked good _._

Lúcio glanced down. His crotch was starting to stir, and he squeezed his thighs together in quiet anticipation, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_thought u were studying_

 

The reply was almost instant.

 

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_fuck studying_

**(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_did you like it?_

He laid back, head hitting the pillow hard as he made to stretch out his legs, splaying across the mattress of his bed lazily. The sheets were cool against his back and he used a hand to hitch up his shirt, sighing when cold air hit his skin.

 **(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_yeah_

**(330) 9632 6588** ~triplo baixo

_tell me what you’re doing_

For a good moment, there was no response and Lúcio nearly panicked, wondering if he’d said the wrong thing. Then his phone buzzed again.

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_y don’t u see for urself m8_

He stared, anticipating another picture. But when his phone buzzed again, it was an alert for a video call. Shit. This, he hadn’t considered a possibility. Sexting was one thing – pictures you could retake if they didn’t come out right. No way to hide on video.

_Pictures don’t come with sound._

He picked up the call.

_“Fuck.”_

There was some fumbling on the other end, and a few low grunts. The shaking of the camera finally stopped as it settled on Jamie’s face; skin lit up orange by the light of his room, eyes looking even more like liquid gold. His lower lip was red and swollen, like he’d just been kissed, or more likely, he’d been chewing on it. Lúcio’s cock twitched with interest and he sucked in a breath.

_“Can ya see me?”_

Jamie’s voice was hoarser than Lúcio remembered – the man normally spoke at a register that left most people’s ears ringing but now… now he spoke with a quiet roughness that made Lúcio’s toes curl.                                                                                         

“Yeah.” His voice came out a little more breathy than he would have liked. He took a moment to compose himself over how fast his heart was pounding before continuing. “Yeah I can see you… Can you see me?”

He licked his lips, a nervous impulse. Jamie seemed transfixed by his screen, mimicking the movement.

 _“Yeah. Yeah I can see ya.. Fuck. You look…”_ The man paused, tilting his head as if something occurred to him, and then laughed nervously. _“Don’t think’ve ever seen you with ya hair down before.”_

Lúcio blinked. That was… not the comment he’d expected. In any other situation it would have been almost sweet; now it was just… surprisingly perceptive. Either way, it wasn’t an observation he’d expected out of the other – and damn if it didn’t go straight to his dick. He skimmed his fingers over the plane of his chest, humming low in his throat.

“Could see a lot more.”

That did it. Jamie’s pupils dilated visibly and he let out a low huff of breath. Lúcio made a point of pulling his phone back, the front camera panning out to reveal the flat planes of his chest, shirt bunched up to just below his pectorals. The intake of breath on the other end was so much more satisfying than static text. Jamie’s face drew closer on the screen, almost like he was trying to get a better look.

_“Take it off.”_

Lúcio huffed, a little amused at the impatience in the other’s voice.

“I would have said you first but you’re already there.” Jamie let out a quiet snort. The corner of Lúcio’s lips twitched. “You _could_ say please.”

 _“I could. Didn’t though.”_ Lúcio simply waited. After a few seconds a small whine filtered through the speakers, and he had to stifle his laugh in response. _“Fuckin’ **fine** already. …Please.” _

“Man, Jamie, you’re so polite.”

He honestly had no idea where all this quiet confidence was coming from. By rights he should have been at least a little nervous; he’d certainly started out that way. But now he stretched like he had all the time in the world to spend drawing his tank over his head. The phone was positioned carefully on his nightstand. He could hear the little huffs of Jamie’s breath as he pulled the cloth over his head, arching his back for good measure, and holding the pose a little longer than really necessary.

_“ **Fuck**. You’re- Y-.”_

Jamie couldn’t seem to complete any of his words, ending off with a garbled noise that could have been anything, really. Lúcio offered him a sly grin, and through the grainy signal he watched as a faint tint of red coloured the man’s cheeks.

“You’re sounding a little tongue-tied over there.”

“ _I’ll show you a little tongue-tied_.”

He couldn’t help the snort of laughter, even if Jamie glared at him for it. His screen went shaky again as the man moved; and then his amusement died in his throat as his eyes registered what he was seeing. What Jamie lacked in finesse he made up for in spectacle. He was splayed back against what looked like a bed… a messy one if the clothes strewn across it was any indication. Legs tucked up at an angle, slightly apart, boxers stretched across his thighs. His cock was laid bare – curved slightly upward as it rested against his belly. His free hand was gripping the inside of his thigh, leaving absolutely nothing covered up. His face had on an expression of absolutely zero shame; that same adolescent confidence that had Lúcio let out a low groan.

He bit his lip, made aware of the slip when Jamie’s lips twitched into a smirk at the top of the screen. Lúcio sent a silent thanks to whatever deities had graced the other with such long limbs. Gangly they might be, but they provided just enough distance to take _great_ aerial shots.

_“Think I like those noises better mate.”_

Jamie didn’t know it yet but he’d regret giving out that information so freely. For now Lúcio was more concerned with pulling himself out of his briefs before the tight material cut off his circulation. The relief that flooded him when he succeeded was enough to draw out a quiet sigh. Jamie peered up greedily at his camera.

_“Y’touchin’ yourself?”_

He didn’t answer out loud, simply tilting his phone in response. The sound out of Jamie’s mouth was a little strangled, like a growl and a squeal kind of forced together into one. Lúcio palmed himself experimentally and the sound repeated, lower this time, and on the screen, Jamie mimicked his movements. When the man spoke again his voice was a little softer, less sure, uncertainty eking through the prior impatience.

_“Can ya- … can ya do it slow?”_

Lúcio hummed in his throat. He dragged up his hand slow, squeezing tighter as he got to the tip, before swiping his thumb over the slit, finger coming away sticky from the pre already gathered. Jamie practically crooned at him over the phone, eyes fluttering shut, then snapping open repeatedly, as if he couldn’t quite decide whether to keep watching or to give in to his obvious arousal.  

“Keep your eyes open.”

It was less of a request and more of an order. Jamie’s eyes stayed focused on his screen.

_Good._

He made eye contact with the camera, brought his palm up to his mouth and licked it, slow and deliberate. When he curled his fingers around his length again, he did not stop the noises that bubbled up in his throat. Measured, unhurried tugs, nails dragging lightly over the short hair curled round his base, pulling the skin down and away from the glistening tip. He moaned, the sound reverberating low in his chest;  Jamie echoed the noise back at him.

The blonde was huffing out low breaths, his fingers stuttering across his belly, chest, sides – moving without real purpose except to draw out sensation. Every time they got anywhere close to his cock they would pause, twitching, and Jamie would let out a soft whine through his nose as though something was stopping him. Lúcio felt something ripple up his back; a quiet delight when it registered just what the man was waiting for.

“Hey Jamie?”

 He was answered with a huff of breath and a pair of yellow eyes now staring straight at him.

“You can touch yourself.”

Jamie didn’t need telling twice. There was a high keening noise as he finally reached down to stroke at his cock, hips bucking up hard enough to jostle the hand holding the phone. Lúcio laughed despite himself – the impatience suited Jamie, all wild eyes and wild hair. Still, it wouldn’t do for him to lag behind.

He sped up his hand to keep pace with Jamie, moaning low and loud – one of the perks of renting his own apartment, no roommates to worry about waking up – his voice punctuated by Jamie’s own, heavy grunts and open-mouthed panting, a breathy groan every time the man paused to swipe a finger over his tip. They’d both switched to a low angle; the effort of holding up the phone a little much at this point, the screens shaking every time one of them bucked up into their wet fists, hips jostling the camera. Jamie’s phone shifted all of a sudden and there was a quiet swearing on the other end as the man scrambled to grab his phone. Lúcio was treated to a quick flash of skin and then-

Something glinted at him on screen.

Oh.

**_Oh_ ** **.**

Lúcio’s thighs clenched, and his hips snapped up of their own accord, fingers tightening as a low groan rumbled in his chest.

“Jam- _Jamie oh_ _fuck_ _.”_

Warmth curled in his gut and then seeped through his fingers, painting his stomach with thin ropes of white. If he’d had a little more warning he might have aimed for his face cause god only knew it’d been a good look for him the times he’d tried; and definitely something he thought Jamie would have appreciated. But nothing had really prepared for the way his brain had fried the moment he realised the entire time they’d been doing this Jamie’d been getting off with a goddamn _plug_ in him, and if that hadn’t sent his mind to the filthiest of places the way it did, he’d probably have to sit down and question what was wrong with him.

“ _Fuck Lu did you just-“_

He tilted his phone. Jamie let out a strangled noise and the movement of his hand became a blur. There was a cry, quickly muffled by what later turned out to be Jamie’s pillow, and then a long, drawn out keening, Jamie’s back staying arched for a little longer than should have been comfortable, but Lúcio appreciated the view nonetheless. When he finally simmered down they laid in silence, breathing heavy, the euphoria giving way to exhaustion, the exhaustion making room for a quiet awkwardness.

_Now what._

They hardly knew each other and they’d just jerked off to one another over the phone. Was there some sort of social protocol in order? Don’t call him back for the first three days? No double texting? Would asking him out to dinner be considered acceptable?

‘ _Hey that was fun I loved watching you get off can I take you out sometime?’_

He snorted a little under his breath.

“ _Somethin’ funny?_ ”

Jamie’s eyes were half-lidded, bottom lip still wet and swollen from where he’d bit down on it. Sharp features aside, he looked softer now, the orange light in his room picking up the freckles that littered his skin.

“Nah. Just thinking. Be back in a sec, I’m gonna uh… I’m gonna clean up.”

He put the phone on his nightstand, suddenly a little embarrassed at the idea of Jamie watching him walk to his bathroom naked. It was a ridiculous notion, but the quiet after everything felt more intimate somehow. He heard the other mumble something in agreement. A quick swipe down with a wet towel, a good wash of his hands and then he was back to confront his phone. Jamie’s screen was pointed up at the ceiling, but he could hear movement in the background. Muttering. Low curses.

“ _Fuck. I’ve got a lecture in’n hour._ ”

Lúcio blinked. Jamie’s face was back on screen, the orange glow of his room now gone, replaced by soft daylight filtering in from what he guessed was a window somewhere nearby. He glanced over at the clock on his dresser and groaned, reaching up to rub at his face.

“I’ve got a tutorial in two. And Hana wants to meet for study group after.”

He sighed and leaned back into his pillow. Today was going to be a very long day.

“ _Reckon we both better get off our arses then_.”

Silence. Lúcio fidgeted with one of his locs.

“So… lunch later? I’m buying.”

Jamie stared at him. The tip of his nose coloured a bright red that slowly spread to the rest of his face and he made another one of those strangled noises in his throat. Lúcio laughed nervously.

“That a yes?”

The video ended abruptly, leaving him to stare down at his home screen. That was… Well. Shit. He rolled over to press his face into his pillow. He had to mess it up. Couldn’t just let things lie, make up an excuse about needing to get ready, nope he had to go ask the guy out after what was clearly meant to be a one time thing and now he had to see him at school and _god damn it._

His phone buzzed and he let out a long breath before looking at it.

**1 New Message**

He sighed. Maybe he could play it off as a joke and diffuse the situation. He opened it up.

 **(330) 9787 2770**         ~Ill b ur dynam8

_Lecture ends at 12:30. Lmk when you’re done I know a place._

The corners of his lips twitched, his face heated up, and then he rolled back over into his pillow to cool it off. Today was gonna be a _great_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo you made it to the end congratulations I love you <3
> 
> You might have noticed I didn't mention Jamie's prosthetics here - mainly cause in my head this takes place at a point in this AU where Jamie hasn't lost his limbs yet because I'm a sucker for potential angst :):):)
> 
> Idk whether to continue adding to this AU or what but I have some ideas potentially for stuff later on. Mostly smutty ideas because I'm trash hAHA. 
> 
> Anyway if you like it feel free to leave a comment or sth. You can also contact me at scarecroweyes.tumblr.com or sabestrashart.tumblr.com - both of these might get NSFW so uh, be warned.


End file.
